Elle n'a pas confiance en soi, mais les autres si
by JuriiGothic
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une fille presque banale qui veut passer le concours d'entrée pour l'Ecole Saotome. Suivez son histoire à travers de nombreux chapitres, plus ou moins long selon la situation.
1. Chapitre 1 - Une arrivée mouvementée

_**Uta no Prince-sama 01 :**_

C'est pas vrai, pourquoi il fait aussi froid ici ?! Je sais bien que l'on est en hiver et que je suis en train de marcher dans la neige, mais pourquoi est-il obligé de faire froid ? Je sais, question de merde. On connaît tous la réponse : « Sinon, on serait pas en hiver. ». Et ben c'est faux ! Tu vas en France, tu y vas en hiver, logiquement tu as tout le temps de la chance là-bas, parce que ça fait presque cinq ans qu'il y neige difficilement. Mais pour ceux qui veulent faire du ski, vers fin janvier il y a toujours beaucoup de neige dans les Alpes ou les Pyrénées, par exemple. Je viens de France, je sais ce que je dis.

Étrangement, je n'ai pas du tout le mal du pays, sans doute parce que je venais à Kyoto chaque année pour aller voir ma mère et mon père qui sont tous deux PDGs de grandes entreprises. Entreprises qui ne cessent de faire augmenté son chiffre d'affaire d'année en année. Oui je sais, je suis une gosse de riche. Et alors ? Je déteste m'en vanter, je trouve ça d'une débilité sans nom. Bien que cela offre des possibilités, cela en ferme aussi d'autres. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, je ne suis pas une pleurnicharde.

J'en étais pas à parler de la putain de neige dans laquelle je marchais et qui commençait à me taper sur les nerfs ? Alors comment j'en suis arrivée à parler de mes parents et de leurs entreprise respective ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est parce que je voulais me présenter un peu. Mais pourquoi me présenter, je me connais bien, non ? Je suis moi après tout ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à parler, certes en penser, toute seule moi ? Bon allez, faut que je me ressaisisse. Je me frappe le front de ma paume de la main droite pour pouvoir enfin réfléchir correctement et je me mets à courir pour ne pas être en retard. Pour quoi ? Mais pour les évaluations d'entrées à l'École Saotome ! C'est une École très réputée dans le domaine artistique. Tous ceux qui veulent apprendre quelque chose à propos du travaille sur scène ou sur la composition viennent essayer de passer « l'examen d'entrée », qu'ils appellent ça les japonais.

Pour ma part, ce serait pour devenir une compositrice que je suis ici. D'après mes parents et mes deux meilleures amies françaises, j'ai aussi une voix magnifique. Je ne les crois pas. Ce n'est pas parce que j'arrive à réussir les exercices en cours de musique que je sais chanter. Mais parfois, des paroles montent toutes seules dans ma gorge et elles sortent sans autorisation véritable. Des fois, alors que je n'ai entendue la chanson, ou la mélodie, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, j'arrive à rechanter la chanson par cœur, ou s'il s'agit d'une simple mélodie, les mots sortent de ma bouche comme si je les connaissaient depuis toujours, pour créer des paroles. Cela peut paraître un peu étrange, on pourrait se demander pourquoi je n'ai pas choisit le groupe des Idoles. Mais je l'ai pourtant dit et redit ! Je chante comme... Comme rien ! Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ma nullité.

Une fois Léa, une de mes deux meilleures amies, m'avait dit que je pourrait facilement devenir Compositrice-Auteure-Interprète si je me donnais la peine. Je me souviens avoir soupiré et avoir changer de sujet pour ne pas me prendre le bec avec elle. Je n'aime pas me prendre la tête avec mes meilleures amies, car se sont les seules à m'accepter telle que je suis. Elles sont ouvertes de cœur et d'esprit et c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elles. Elles sont aussi des personnes énormément sincère, ça leur à sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, mais cela leur à aussi souvent porté préjudice. Et comme je suis une fille bornée et violente de nature, j'ai toujours mis ces pauvres imbéciles qui osaient essayer de les déshonorer et de leur filer la frousse au tapis. Et toujours en moins de deux minutes ! Ça aide un peu les sports de combats asiatiques ! Depuis mes 6 ans jusqu'à fin de l'année dernière, je pratiquais de l'aïkido, du ninjutsu, du nindo, du karaté, du judo et la technique au sabre. Ça me faisait des emplois du temps du tonnerre avec l'école et tout, mais je m'en sortais super facilement !

Je suis arrivée vers le milieu des grandes vacances françaises à Kyoto, où je fus restée avec mes parents jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Maintenant, je suis à Tokyo, en train de me les geler grave, mais je combats mon envie folle de rentrer chez moi. Ben oui, je n'ai pas envie de retourner prendre le train et de me les cailler trois fois plus. Ah... Pourquoi j'ai pas demandé au chauffeur de me déposer déjà ? Ah oui, _« Parce je suis une grande fille maintenant et que je suis bientôt majeure ! Je sais m'occuper de moi, toute seule ! » _avais-je dis à mes parents la veille. Et un conseil, ne jamais, au grand JAMAIS, il ne faut contrarier mes parents ! Mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de ma bouche, comme trop souvent, et résultat, je suis maintenant devant les portes à l'entrée de cette prestigieuse École, en bonne forme pour devenir le glaçon le plus bizarre... non, étrange du monde. Je n'aime pas le mot « bizarre », mais je l'emploie souvent tout de même. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes françaises nous rendrons tous fous. C'est sûr, donc j'le dis.

Je pousse les portes grandes et massives de l'entrée, et quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Léa, meilleure copine _number one_, devant moi, comme si elle m'attendait depuis longtemps. J'écarquille tellement les yeux qu'elle se met à rire comme personne. Elle part dans un de ses fous rire interminables... Enfin j'veux dire, qui ne se finissent jamais avant au moins dix minutes, ce qui fait que souvent les gens nous regardent bizarrement. Comme maintenant par exemple.

Une fois très exactement dix-neuf minutes passées, elle commence enfin à s'essouffler.

-Salut chérie ! Gueula-t-elle en sautant dans mes bras. Je la rattrapa au vol afin qu'elle ne tombe pas par terre comme une vieille chaussette. Alors, comment ça va la vie aujourd'hui ?

-Tu sais Léa, tu n'es pas obligée de gueuler tout le temps, répondis-je en me massant l'oreille qu'elle venait de me péter.

-Ah ! Moi aussi ça va super bien ! Dis, dis ?

-Quoi ? Grognai-je.

-T'as choisis quoi du coup pour l'orientation ?

-Compositrice bien sûr.

-QUOI ?! Hurla-t-elle.

Heureusement que l'on parle en français depuis le début de la conversation, sinon, je donne pas cher de mes chères oreilles. Double assassinat, le truc de ouf ! Surtout quand l'on parle de mes oreilles. Elle maîtrise pas du tout le japonais déjà, et en plus elle est toujours en train de gueuler ou de parler super fort. Elle pense qu'on ne l'entend jamais assez depuis l'école primaire, alors depuis, elle a toujours parler fort, puis s'en est devenu une fâcheuse habitude. Mais il y a une question qui me titille les lèvres depuis deux bonnes minutes.

-Que viens-tu faire dans cette école, radiateur ambulant ?

-Chuis venue t'encourager pardi !

M'encourager ? Tiens donc.

-Je répète ma question une dernière fois, que fais-tu dans cette école Léa ?

-Chuis venue t'encourager, comme j'viens de te l'dire, et je vais être dans l'École française Reina à Tokyo, c'est une école de dresseurs de rapaces qui donne des débouchées assez importante dans le monde du cinéma si on réussit à être dans les dix premiers !

-Ah, OK. Chuis contente pour toi, tu vas enfin pouvoir réussir ce que tu comptais faire depuis la troisième.

-Si j'y arrive !

-Mais oui, sans problème ! Cela ne serait pas toi par hasard qui aurait nager dans le bain depuis, je dirais... Ta naissance ?

-Oui, oui, c'est bien moi !

-Ben voilà, tu connais ta réponse. Nous ici, c'est si tu arrives premier que tu as de grandes chances de te voir réussir dans le monde du spectacle, c'est plus compliqué donc.

-Mais ne t'en fait pas voyons ! Fais comme moi ! Sois po-si-tive !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est facile à dire ça, quand t'as pas une boule au ventre par peur d'échouer les tests.

-Mais c'est bon, tu le réussiras les doigts dans l'nez cet... examen, c'est ça ?

-Oui Léa, c'est ça, soufflai-je. Allez hop ! Dégage, faut qu'j'me prépare mentalement.

Je la pousse hors de cet immense salle qui est le hall, la laisse grelotter dans le froid pendant qu'elle met sa veste et la vois partir vers une voiture l'attendant devant les grilles. Je soupire de bonheur et d'agacement. Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu une conversation avec ma meilleure amie avant les heures fatidiques. Mais je suis agacée, voire même les nerfs à vifs, à cause de sa voix un peu trop forte à mon goût.

Pour me préparer mentalement, c'est facile. Ça se déroule en deux étapes. La première est de prendre trois grandes inspiration, de penser à une personne que je déteste et que j'imagine qu'elle se trouve dans une pièce froide et glauque avec moi en train de la torturer, me délectant de ses gémissements de douleur et de peur chaque fois que je m'approche ou que je plante mon couteau quelque part. Me délectant aussi des douleur instantanées, telles celles faites au fouet. La deuxième étape peut être n'importe quand. Soit elle peut commencer lorsque quelqu'un commence à m'agacer, ou bien même à me regarder de travers, la deuxième étape commence. Et c'est la plus longue, puisqu'elle ne se finit que lorsque la première étape ne me maintient pas assez en place. Je peux vraiment devenir dangereuse avec une lame dans la main. Même un bout de papier peut devenir effrayant avec moi. Si, si, c'est vrai.

Une fois la préparation mentale achevée, j'attends que l'on nous dise dans quel endroit aller pour les tests, et une voix, après quatre minutes d'attente, s'échappe des haut-parleurs.

-**Bonjour à tous, je me présente, je suis Tsukimiya Ringo ! Je vous annonce que les épreuves commenceront sous peu ! Pour les compositeurs, vos salles sont dans l'Aile Ouest du bâtiment ! Pour les idoles, ce sera l'Aile Est ! Les détails pour le déroulement de l'examen seront inscrits sur des panneaux d'affichage ! Bonne chance et bonne journée à vous !**

Voilà qui est parfait. Comme les idoles et les compositeurs sont séparés, je n'ai pas à m'en faire par rapport aux moqueries que je pourrais recevoir des autres. Je chante mal et je le sais. Mais à chaque fois, c'est plus fort que moi, dès qu'une mélodie sans paroles commence et que je suis inspirée, je chante. Avec Léa et Marie, ma deuxième meilleure amie, ont ce fait des délires en chantant mal. C'est super marrant, surtout que quelques fois on est pas d'accord sur le ton à mettre, alors on l'invente. Quand on était au collège, on chantait comme des folles à lier, mais on s'en foutait comme pas permis !

Mais là n'est pas la question. Les faits sont que je demanderais aux instructeurs, ou jury, de ne juger que ma mélodie. Nous avions deux sortes de choix pour le morceau : une mélodie existante et qui faisait partie d'une liste choisie par les instructeurs, ou une mélodie nouvelle sur thèmes au choix, parmi une liste. Il y est inscrit, car je l'ai tout de même prise avec moi Dramatique, Joyeuse, Noire, Blanche, Traditionnelle, Festive et Grise. Car comme tout le monde est censé le savoir, dans une musique sans paroles, ou même avec, les compositeurs ou les interprètes arrivent parfois à faire passer des couleurs ainsi que des ressentis. Je n'en ai pas connu beaucoup des musiques comme ça, mais elles existent. On pourrait prendre en exemple « Les Quatre Saisons » de Vivaldi. C'est un excellent exemple même, car il a réussit à faire passer des émotions, de la couleur et des paysages dans une seule composition seulement. J'arrive toujours à voir ce magnifique feu de cheminée aux couleurs éclatantes qu'il possède, ainsi qu'à la relaxation qu'il me donne à chaque fois que la partie de l'Hiver commence dans cette longue composition.

Pour ma part, j'ai choisi une musique existante, ne trouvant pas le courage de créer une mélodie. Je suis sûre que je n'aurais réussit qu'à en faire une dramatique. C'est ma spécialité après tout, le drama. Je l'ai subit pendant longtemps, et je le subis toujours aujourd'hui, mais je résiste mieux qu'avant. Parce que dans mes comptes existentiels, j'en suis à trois tentatives de suicides. C'est pas énorme, mais en y repensant, je suis contente qu'elles n'ont pas marchés. Je ne serais pas là sinon. C'était pendant les grandes vacances scolaire, entre la sixième et la cinquième. Mais maintenant je suis forte, autant physiquement que psychiquement, et cela fait un grand bien au moral des troupes !

Pour le morceau j'ai choisit « Unravel » de Tokyo Ghoul, au piano. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson et je connais les paroles par cœur aussi. J'ai peur de me ridiculiser devant ce jury impartial avec le chant, mais je ne suis jugée que sur la mélodie au piano, alors dans un sens cela me rassure énormément.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, j'arrive devant le tableau d'affichage de l'Aile Ouest et je cherche mon nom sur les trois annonces des trois parties de l'examen. Je ne suis pas sur la première fiche, mais je suis inscrite sur la deuxième. Je commence par le morceau choisi il y a un mois. Et je serais la dernière à passer. Je souffle de soulagement et je sors de ce troupeau de gens. Je déteste les regroupements en troupeaux de gens. Ils sont toujours en train de crier une chose ou une autre et ça m'agace vraiment vite. Et pour les examens, j'ai bien envie de tuer quelqu'un, mais je me retiens. Je ne veux pas rater mes chances d'entrer dans cette prestigieuse école pour un assassinat volontaire et impulsif. Cela ma ferait bien trop remarquer, et je n'aime pas trop ça malgré les apparences et les idées fondées à partir de rien, sur moi.

Cela fait maintenant près d'une heure que j'attends que l'on m'appelle. J'ai d'abord jouer sur mon téléphone, mais pour ne pas trop user la batterie, je n'ai fait que écouter de la musique. Très mauvaise idée, surtout si on s'appelle Kazune Ryuko et que notre défaut le plus flagrant est notre non-tenu de nos mots et paroles dans notre tête. Donc en gros, si c'est moi, je ne peux pas écouter de la musique sans déranger les autres autours de moi, vu que je suis comme obligée de chanter. Alors je me suis occupée autrement. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais pensé à prendre mes ustensiles pour mes couteaux de lancé. Je ne me sépare jamais de mes lames, j'aime les avoir avec moi, et je suis dangereuse rien qu'en les possédant. Alors quand je suis en état de préparation mentale et que j'en suis à la deuxième étape, il faut absolument s'éloigner de moi, ou alors ne pas me faire chier. Y a que les suicidaires, genre mes deux meilleures amies, pour me regarder de travers ou me péter les oreilles en gueulant toujours dedans. Mais il n'y a que Léa et Marie qui sont suicidaires en fait... Bon après, ce sont mes meilleures amies, je ne vais pas leur faire du mal. La seule chose que je pourrais leur faire serait de leur mettre une claque pour les résonner d'une chose quelconque. Ça m'est jamais arrivé de faire ça, ce n'est qu'une supposition comme une autre.

Enfin, juste pour dire que cela fait au moins trois quarts d'heure que je suis assise à même le sol dans le long couloir de l'Aile Ouest, qui est désert et sans bruit, les bruits que je fais mes lames mis à part. J'ai en tout deux bonnes centaines de couteaux chez moi, mais sur moi, je n'en possède que trente-cinq. Sinon, il y a risque qu'on me les confisque pour port d'armes. Parce que dans ma veste, il y a des petites poches intérieures qui sont là de telle sorte à ce que je puisse ranger ou sortir mes couteaux sans la moindre difficulté. On pourrait penser que si la veste tombe à terre, le bruit de mes lames s'entrechoquant risquait d'éveiller des soupçons, alors j'ai mis au point avec mes parents un système de rangement dans les cachettes des lames. Parce que, bien évidemment, mes parents sont d'accord avec moi, ils sont pas fous et savent que je cours des risques si je ne porte pas d'armes sur moi, bien que ce n'est pas pour les même raisons que j'en porte sur moi. Alors quand je ne porte pas de veste, j'ai toujours une petite pochette pour armes blanches, que j'attache à la ceinture du pantalon, jupe ou short, et qui m'a été offerte par mon enseignant en ninjutsu lors de mon dernier cours avec lui, pour me « féliciter de mon excellent travaille et efforts que j'avais fourni ». Je n'ai fait et reproduit encore et encore que ce que l'on m'enseignait, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Après encore quelques minutes d'attentes, une voix d'homme m'appela pour que je puisse enfin terminer cette longue et première série de cette longue journée. Je m'avance alors jusqu'à la porte de la salle et y entre avec un mal de ventre assez important. Cela m'arrive tout le temps quand je stress plus qu'habituellement, alors je ne m'en inquiète même pas. De toute façon, il partira quand je vais commencer à jouer du piano, car je vais être tellement concentrée que cela va partir tout seul. Donc, pas besoin de s'en faire.

Je me tourne vers le jury qui est constitué de trois personnes une blonde, un brun et un roux. Les deux premiers je ne les connais pas, mais je sais que le rouquin s'appelle Hyuga Ryuyo et qu'il est une ex-idole exerçant désormais dans le cinéma et dans le métier de professeur, dans cet établissement 'scolaire'.

-Bonjour, me salua la blonde. Es-tu bien Kazune Ryuko-san ?

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Que vas-tu nous interpréter Kazune-san ? Me demanda le brun.

-Je vais interpréter « Unravel » de Tokyo Ghoul, au piano.

-Bien, tu peux aller t'installer et commence dès que tu te sens prêtes.

-Je dois juste vous faire passer un petit détail, hésitai-je à dire.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me questionna le roux.

-Et bien, j'ai tendance à chanter pendant que je joue du piano, alors s'il vous plaît, ne prenez pas en compte le chant. Si je chante. Je chante assez mal, et disons que je préfère prévenir, au cas où...

-Très bien, ta demande est prise en compte, me confirma la blonde.

-Bonne chance, me disent les trois membres du jury.

-Merci.

Je me tourne alors vers le centre de la pièce et y découvre un magnifique piano à queue noir. Il brille sous les quelques rayons du soleil perçant les nuages et ces doux rayons viennent l'entourer d'un splendide halo de lumière blanche. Je m'assis sur le siège en bois et au coussin de velours et inspire un grand bol d'air. Je place mes mains au dessus des touches blanches et noires du clavier et je commence à jouer comme si ma vie en dépend. Je me mis à chanter dès les premières note, ne pouvant m'en empêcher, mais je les chante en français et non en japonais.

Explique moi, je t'en prie dis moi … ce qu'il nous en adviendra

Y a-t-il une autre présence, dormant en mon essence ?

Je suis rongé, je suis déchiré, dans cette réalité

Tu sembles t'émerveiller, de ce monde insensé

L'esprit brisé, mon corps écorché, je me sens étouffé

Emprisonné, les pieds et poings liés, je cherche ma vérité – Freeze

Déliquescent, mais florissant, en décadence, tout en puissance

Je t'ai finalement décelée

Avancer dans ce monde est devenu irrespirable

Je deviens transparent et indiscernable

Renonce à chercher, au plus profond de moi

Cesse de m'observer

Au sein d'une destinée déjà toute tracée

Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas ainsi t'écorcher

Pitié ne me laisse pas derrière en m'oubliant

Tant qu'il est encore temps …

La froideur de cette solitude se propage indéfiniment

Rappelant la chaleur de ces souvenirs me traversant

Paralysant me pétrifiant, en apathie, en léthargie, je ne suis que prisonnier ici

Unravel Ghoul

Je demeure, altéré, je n'voulais, pas changer

Deux entités entremêlées, deux entités écorchées

Déliquescent, mais florissant, en décadence, tout en puissance

Te souiller je n'en ai pas le droit

Avancer dans ce monde est devenu insupportable

Je deviens transparent et indiscernable

Renonce à chercher, au plus profond de moi

Cesse de m'observer

Au beau milieu de l'impasse où l'on nous a rapprochés

Avant que notre avenir ne nous soit arraché

Pitié ne pars pas devant en m'ignorant

Tant qu'il en est encore temps

Souviens toi de moi, souviens toi de moi, souviens toi de moi, souviens toi de moi

Me voir ainsi transformé, me laisse paralysé

Dans ce paradis immuable que je ne peux changer

Alors promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier

Révèle-moi, révèle-moi

Y a-t-il une autre voix, dormant au fond de moi ?

Je joue les quelques note restant à la mélodie, puis je dépose mes mains sur mes cuisses en prenant deux bonnes inspirations., puis j'ose enfin lever mon regard sur les juges. Ils ont les yeux écarquillés, à tel point que l'on a l'impression qu'ils vont sortir de leurs orbites.

-J'ai si mal chanter que ça ? Pensai-je. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ma question semble les avoir réveiller, car ils ont tous sursauté comme un seul et me regardent avec de la surprise et autre chose que je ne pourrais pas vraiment définir. Et pourtant je suis un genre de « détecteur de sentiments sur patte » comme le disent si bien mes parents et mes meilleures amies. Ils sont souvent d'accord ces quatre-là, remarqué-je. Mais bon, le hasard fait bien les choses, si s'en est.

-Je suis agréablement surpris, me répondit le brun. Je n'avais que très peu entendu de mélodie aussi démonstrative et forte.

-De même pour moi. Tu m'as transmis un tas d'émotions, c'est incroyable, rajouta la blonde.

-J'aimerais connaître certains petits détails, si tu veux bien, me dit Hyuga Ryuyo en me désignant une chaise en face d'eux.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, acceptai-je en m'asseyant. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Déjà, combien de temps cela fait-il que tu joues d'un instrument de musique ? Et combien en joues-tu ?

-D'aussi loin ce que je me souvienne, je crois que je baigne depuis l'âge de quatre ans dans l'univers de la musique. Aussi, je pratique du piano, de la guitare, de la flûte traversière et du v... Et c'est tout, me repris-je.

-D'où viens-tu précisément ? Tu ne sembles pas japonaise.

-C'est vrai. Je suis française.

-Alors que fais-tu ici ? Sans être indiscret bien sûr.

-Il n'y a rien d'indiscret dans vos questions, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis ici parce que mes parents sont des PDGs d'entreprises importants dans le monde et qu'ils voulaient que je fassent ma seizième année avec eux plutôt que cloîtrer dans mon 'petit' studio parisien, seule.

-Je vois. Et concernant le détail que tu nous as demandé de retenir avant ton passage, doit-on en connaître d'avantage ou était-ce tout ce que tu avais à nous dire là-dessus ?

-Et bien, en réalité, commencé-je un peu gênée, j'ai une sale manie de chanter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Que se soit en anglais, en français, en italien, ou même en japonais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le plus souvent, je n'ai qu'à écouter une mélodie pour la retenir, ou quand il s'agit de chansons pures et dures, je dois écouter la musique et lire les paroles au moins une fois pour la retenir complètement. Je n'aime pas trop en parler, car comme je ne chante pas très bien, je préfère le garder pour moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, en vérité, mes parents et mes deux meilleures amies, comme certains de leur entourage, disent que j'ai une voix de diva et tout le tralala, mais moi je trouve que je chante faux et trop aigu. Et de toute façon, je me sens plus à l'aise pour écrire une chanson que pour écrire des paroles, bien que j'arrive à inventer des paroles sur des mélodies n'en possédant pas parfois instinctivement. Une de mes deux meilleures amies m'avait dit que je pourrais devenir Compositrice-Auteure-Interprète comme je sais marcher, parler, ou même regarder autour de moi.

-Et toi, penses-tu pouvoir devenir Compositrice-Auteure-Interprète ?

-Franchement ? Non, je ne pense pas en avoir les possibilités requises.

-Bien, nous en avons fini maintenant, me déclara la blonde.

-Ne vous ai-je pas ennuyé avec mes réponses à rallonge ?

-Non, pas du tout. Tu nous as fait te connaître au niveau musical et c'est ce que nous demandions. Nous te remercions de ta franchise envers nous.

-Mais c'est tout naturel voyons. Merci de m'avoir écouté, leur dis-je en faisant une courbette d'au revoir.

Je me redresse et me dirige vers la porte de sortie. J'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Hyuga Ryuyo m'arrête d'un mot.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'autre Hyuga-san ?

-Comment te représentes-tu la musique Kazune-san ? Comment la vies-tu ?

-J'aime la musique plus que tout ! Répondis-je en me tournant vers eux, le plus sincèrement du monde et avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'a réussit à me désintéresser de la musique. J'aime la musique plus que mes propres parents, et c'est dire que je les aime énormément !

Je me retourne et quitte la pièce, heureuse de cette petite révélation que je viens de faire. Jusqu'ici, cinq personnes m'ont posé la question. Marie, Léa, maman, papa et Hyuga Ryuyo. C'est peu, mais pour moi, c'est énorme. Je suis contente que cette première étape, et pas la plus facile, soit passée. Maintenant il me reste le test d'expérience et de généralité musicale et le test de Culture Générale.

Il est désormais dix-neuf heures trente-huit et tous les candidats pour entrer dans cette école, dont moi, viennent de terminer les tests et examens d'aptitudes. Le plus dur à été le premier, mais finalement, tout c'est bien passé, alors j'espère être retenue. Il n'y a que le premier test que je redoute, sinon le reste à couler comme de l'eau de source. Maintenant, si je suis accepté, dans quelle classe vais-je tomber ? Une classe normale ou la classe S ? J'ai peur comme je suis excitée d'avoir les résultats. Maintenant je rentre chez moi et j'aurais ma réponse dans deux semaines maximum.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui cela fait une semaine et trois jours que j'attends comme une maladive la réponse de l'école. Positive ou négative, j'aimerais avoir une réponse. Si c'est positif, alors cela veut dire que j'ai réussit avec brillot les examens et que je pourrais espérer devenir un jour une grande compositrice. Si la réponse est négative, alors cela veut dire que je n'ai pas les compétences requises et que je ne pourrais jamais espérer être une compositrice connue. Si c'est le cas, alors j'irais faire des études d'Économie Social en Amérique en septembre prochain pour pouvoir continuer de faire prospérer les deux entreprises de mes parents. Ils sont d'accord avec moi, bien que retissant tout de même. De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, j'ai déjà mon Doctorat et j'ai déjà réussi la fac de Lettre, le tout depuis mes onze ans. Je suis une surdouée et je pourrais déjà faire beaucoup de choses dans le monde du travail, mais je veux voir de mes propres yeux si je suis capable de devenir une compositrice connue dans le monde du spectacle et de la scène. Et même si ce rêve ne se réalise pas, je continuerais toujours. Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus jouer d'un instrument.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, à quinze heures vingt-et-une, je vais à la boite au lettre, prends le courrier, le feuillette pour voir s'il n'y a rien pour moi et quand mes yeux tombent sur la dernière enveloppe, j'écarquille les yeux. C'est une lettre envoyée par l'école et elle est rouge flashy et avec une écriture jaunedorée. Je remonte dans la salle à manger de notre loft, pose le courrier de mes parents sur la table, bien en évidence, et vais chercher le coupe-coupe, ce petit couteau qui sert à ouvrir les enveloppe s'en trop les abîmer. J'ouvre donc l'enveloppe avec le coupe-coupe et trouve inscrit en noir un texte court, simple, mais pratique.

̏ Chère mademoiselle Kazune Ryuko,

Moi, Saotome Shinging, directeur de l'École Saotome, suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous avez réussit les examens d'entrée avec brillot et que vous êtes donc acceptée ! Pour information, vous êtes arrivée première aux examens, toutes catégories confondues. Notre chère école et moi-même reconnaissons là vos capacités d'étudiante modèle et studieuse que vous incarnée parfaitement.

Encore toutes nos sincères félicitations !

Saotome Shinging ̋

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Des larmes d'un bonheur intense. Mon rêve peut vraiment se réalisé au final ! Je suis si heureuse ! Je cours dans l'entrée de notre appartement prenant deux étages d'une des plus hautes tours de Kyoto, attrape ma veste en cuir, la mets, vérifie que mes couteaux sont présents, enfile mes bottes blanche en cuir, y glisse ma dague que j'ai reçu il y a six jours par mon maître de la maîtrise du sabre et des lames. J'ai également reçu un katana d'une lame aussi noire que les ténèbres, exactement la même chose que pour la dague, et d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Je glisse mon téléphone dans ma poche droite, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et branchés sur le téléphone. Je prends mes clés et sors précipitamment de notre appartement lumineux.

J'emprunte les escaliers, pour aller plus vite, et en moins de cinq minutes je suis en bas de l'immeuble. Désormais je cours le plus vite possible, des gens ne me voyant même pas alors que je passe juste à côté d'eux. Je suis en train de chanter la musique passant dans mes oreilles et après une dizaine de minutes de course, bien que j'aurais dû mettre une trentaine de minutes en marchant, je suis enfin devant l'immeuble de l'entreprise de mon père. Je vais à l'accueil et demande monsieur Kazune. La secrétaire, sans même voir qui je suis, me répond qu'il est en ce moment en réunion importante et qu'elle ne se finira que très tard. Mais c'est sans compter sur le fait que je connais l'emploie du temps de mes parents comme je connais « Au clair de la lune » au piano. Je sais que mon père est libre et dans son bureau, sinon il m'aurait prévenu.

-J'ai dit que je voulais voir monsieur Kazune. Donnez-moi le badge de l'ascenseur, qu'on en finisse !

Je m'énerve, mauvaise signe pour la dame.

-Je vous dis, mademoiselle, que monsieur Kazune est en réunion.

-Je ne crois pas non. Je connais son emploi du temps comme ma poche, je sais ce que je dis.

-Son emploi du temps à changer il y a peu de temps.

-Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, sale pouf inutile !

Elle lève la tête vers moi et me regarde avec des yeux pleins d'énervement et de stupeurs. Mais moi je la fusille du regard. Et on me dit souvent que je fais peur ainsi, autant en profiter.

-Qui êtes-vous pour me parler sur ce ton jeune fille ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Le personnel de l'établissement s'est arrêté de travailler pour regarder la scène se déroulant sous les yeux rieurs. Ils me connaissent tous, mis à part cette femme, elle doit être nouvelle. Tous me sourient avec un amusement non dissimulé et attendent la suite des événements.

-Je m'appelle Kazune Ryuko, je suis la fille de Kazune Byakuren et de Kazune Itachi. Non-enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-Qu... Quoi ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Vous avez bien entendu. Maintenant donnez-moi ce putain de passe, ou je vous fait virer !

-Tout... Tout de suite mademoiselle.

Elle s'incline fasse à moi, cherche un badge dans le tiroir et me le tend en tremblant. Je le prends d'une main ferme et je me détourne de cette pouffiasse. Je vais faire en sorte de la faire virer, on ne rabaisse pas quelqu'un sans savoir à qui l'on s'adresse. J'imagine que papa à fait justement en sorte de ne pas dire à ses nouveaux/nouvelles secrétaires que j'existe pour pouvoir les tester. Ingénieux, je reconnais bien là mon papa, celui qui m'a presque tout apprit avec maman.

J'emprunte donc l'ascenseur grâce au badge et une fois arrivée au dernier étage de la tour, je m'avance vers le bureau de Alberto, le secrétaire personnel de mon père. Et on peut dire qu'il n'est pas moche Alberto, on ne peut pas le dire du tout même. C'est un grand jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans, il nous vient d'Australie, d'où sa peau peu bronzé, certes, mais il est permanent ce teint de peau au moins. Il a des cheveux bruns, presque noirs, un tatouage tribale partant en haut et du côté gauche de la nuque pour ensuite aller faire tout son bras gauche jusqu'à sa main. Il a aussi de beaux yeux noisettes toujours intenses, sauf quand il est triste, mais c'est rare qu'il le soit. Lui il est comme Léa il a adopté le style _funny life_ pour toujours je pense. Ce qui me plaît chez lui, c'est son originalité. Au lieu d'opter pour un style stricte et professionnel, il préfère être décontracte à fond. Alors, pour cela, il porte une chemise sans manches noires avec un débardeur blanc en dessous, un slim noir et des baskets montantes rouges.

-Salut Al' ! Le saluai-je arrivée devant son bureau.

-Au tient, salut Ryu' ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Super, super bien !

-Tu dois me faire passer un message, ou pas, aujourd'hui ?

-Mmh... oui ! Il faudrait que tu fasses en sorte de renvoyer la secrétaire de l'accueil.

-OK. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Au début elle m'a mentit trois fois, puis elle m'a rabaissé, le tout sans jamais avoir poser les yeux sur moi, et seulement à la fin, quand je l'ai traiter ne pouf et d'inutile, seulement là elle m'a demandé mon nom !

-Ah oui, effectivement. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton propre badge ?

-J'l'ai oublié à la maison, j'avais une nouvelle trop importante à annoncer à mes parents.

-Ah, c'est quoi ?

-Al', tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles.

-J'écoute toujours mes oreilles ! Sourit-il.

-Je suis acceptée à l'École Saotome et je suis arrivée première aux examens, toutes catégories confondues.

-Yeah ! Je suis trop content pour toi ! Savonnette poulette !

On fait la savonnette, puis on s'en tape cinq pour terminer avec Monsieur le Poulpe et sa phrase trop mortelle : « Je suis le poulpe ! ». C'est un délire que j'avais commencé à faire avec Marie, et depuis, je le fais avec Alberto, Léa et bah... Marie, obligé !

* * *

><p>Une fois la nouvelle annoncée à mes parents, qui sont supers fiers de moi, je rentre lentement à l'appart, puis je vais directement me coucher. Il est déjà deux heures du mat', j'ai fais pas mal de 'petits' détours, et je suis crevé. Littéralement.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 - Une rentrée, des souvenirs

_**Uta no Prince-sama 02 :**_

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le premier avril et ce jour est vraiment important. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'est désormais le jour de ma rentrée dans l'École Saotome. Ce devrait être un jour parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi j'ai ce putain de mauvais pressentiment ? J'en ai aucune idée. Et ça commence vraiment à me stresser. C'est comme pour le jour de l'examen d'entrée, quand je suis passée devant le jury pour la première épreuve. Mais je vais m'en remettre, je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon.

Là, je suis devant le portail en fer forgé de l'école et le trac ne veut pas me faire entrer et me fait mal aux tripes. Je ne suis qu'une trouillarde. Même après tant de temps... « _Tu ne sers à rien ! Tu ferais mieux de mourir ! Je te hais ! Tu ne fais que pleurer ! Tu es une lâche et une trouillarde ! _» Tu avais peut-être raison, Lano...

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? Entendis-je.

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

-Pour quelle raison pleurez-vous dans ce cas ?

Quoi ? Comment cela je pleure ? Je sens quelque chose de chaud rouler dans mon cou. C'est quoi ? Je touche l'endroit d'où provient la chaleur et je sens quelque chose d'humide. C'est étrange, d'habitude je sens toujours mon nez me picoter lorsque je vais me mettre à pleurer. C'est bien la première fois que je ne sens pas mes larmes monter, tiens.

-Un vieux souvenir qui remonte, ce n'est rien, répondis-je.

Puis je balaye mes larmes d'un revers de la main pour partir en marchant à une vitesse proche de la course. C'est un des trucs que j'aime bien faire, marcher vite. Très vite. Ça me laisse le temps d'une seconde l'impression d'être plus libre que si je courais. Courir fatigue, pas la marche. Enfin, pas avec moi.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de regardez qui venait de m'adresser la parole et continue ma marche vers la cour centrale, là où est prévu le discours de bienvenu du directeur Saotome. Je regarde devant moi, loin devant moi, et regarde ce qui m'entoure. Rien de bien spécial apparemment. Tous le monde se ressemble, personne n'est vraiment différent dans ce monde de merde finalement. Mais je n'ai pas le droit, ni le pouvoir, de juger les gens d'un simple coup d'œil.

Je soupire et vais m'asseoir à une chaise libre entre un blond et un brun, une fois arrivée aux sièges prévus à cet effet. Je regarde quelques instants autour de moi, ne remarque rien de bien spécial et redirige mon regard vers la scène spectaculaire pour l'occasion, attendant, tout comme mes camarades, que le directeur arrive pour nous faire son discours de bienvenue. Le présentateur, qui doit être un professeur de l'établissement, annonce que le directeur sera à ses côté dans quelques petits instants, mais rien ne vient, alors il réitère sa phrase, mais toujours rien. J'entends deux professeurs derrière moi soupirer et un homme dit : « Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai. Il ne va pas recommencer. ». Et c'est alors qu'un rire tonitruant s'élève sans que personne ne sache d'où. Tout le monde regarde partout, moi non comprise. Je sais que le directeur va se montrer, il est obligé de toute façon.

-Que ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'amour ne s'avisent pas de parler chansons. Qu'ils quittent cet endroit immédiatement.

-Là-bas, il y a quelqu'un ! S'exclama un gars plus loin devant moi en montrant du doigt une des tours de l'école.

Automatiquement, et comme un seul être, toutes les têtes se tournent vers la tour, mais tout ce que nous voyons est une ombre un peu floue. Mais un rayon de soleil vient éclaircir cette silhouette et nous voyons... C'est quoi ça ? Un bouffon du Moyen-Âge croisé avec un boa en plumes ?

-Les battements de cœur sont la principale source de musique !

Cet homme, qui doit être le directeur, saute dans le vide. Tout le monde crie, sauf moi, on se demande bien pourquoi, et à environ huit mètres au dessus de la scène, il rebondit en l'air, comme s'il rebondissait sur un trampoline. La foule soupire de soulagement ou pousse des cris de joie de ne pas voir le directeur s'écraser comme une vieille chaussette sur la scène, mais, étrangement, tous les professeurs et moi-même soupirons de lassitude et secouons la tête. Pouvoir l'expliquer est facile pour mon cas il ne fait que ça pour une sorte de démonstration de talents et pour se la frimer. Mais moi, ça m'agace. Je n'aime pas les vantards et les vaniteux, et c'est ce que ce directeur semble être. Pauvre de moi. _Poor me, poor me, poor me _!

Pour les professeurs, je dirais que cela doit être parce que le directeur, je suis sûre que c'est lui, doit faire ça tout le temps et que cela commence à les fatiguer. Je suppose.

-C'est moi, le principal : Shinging Saotome !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? J'en étais sûre.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au sein de l'Académie Saotome, ou plutôt, de ce monde étincelant !

Ils appellent ça une Académie ici ? Oh, _shit _!

-La musique rime avec _love _! S'exclama-t-il en faisant une sorte de... chorégraphie ? Prenez en soin du plus profond de votre âme !

T'inquiète pas pour ça le vieux. J'le fais déjà.

-Consacrez-la uniquement à la musique ! Faites fleurir vos vies ! Resplendissez du plus beau des éclats, les jeunes !

Il saute à au moins dix mètres de hauteur, puis passe en 'marchant' au-dessus de nos tête. Logique.

-Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir été admis ! _Thank you _!

Puis on ne le voit plus, disparaissant derrière les bâtiments Sud. Enfin, ceux derrière nous. En tout cas, ça ne ressemble en rien à ces discours pompant qu'on nous fait en France ou en Italie. Je ne peux pas comparer avec mon université en Australie, là-bas aussi le discours de bienvenue était vraiment cool !

Des confettis dorés et argentés nous tombent tous dessus, ainsi que des projecteurs nous illuminent de lumières multicolore.

* * *

><p>Finalement, je me retrouve dans une classe normale, bien que certaines personnes se font vachement remarquer...<p>

-Ah tiens, c'est vraiment toi ! Dit un gars aux cheveux rouges à une fille aux cheveux... Roses ? Oranges ? Bah, qu'importe. C'est super, on est dans le même classe !

Bon OK, cette discussion commence vraiment à m'ennuyer, qu'ils se la ferment. Le pire est bien que je suis à quatre chaises derrière, deux colonnes à droite de ces personnes. Pauvre de moi. Encore une fois.

-Elizabeth ! Cria, non, hurla un blond en courant vers la filles aux cheveux... Oranges, après réflexion.

Le blond saute en l'air comme s'il voulait faire un plongeon pour arriver nickel / pile-poil sur la fille. Mais un garçon aux cheveux bleus coupés courts tire à lui cette fille et met le rouquin à sa place. Résultat, l'orangette est sauvée tandis que le rouge est en train de se faire étrangler par un blond en mode koala sur son dos. Deuxième résultat, tout le monde, moi y compris, les regarde. Ça doit être gênant, alors je pose ma joue contre la paume de ma main et ferme les yeux le temps que Tsukimiya Ringo, notre professeur principal cette année, arrive.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, putain ?

Après plusieurs minutes où j'ai entendu des « Ils sont bruyant, non ? », ou des « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? C'est pas une école de cirque ici. », ou autres, j'entendis un claquement de doigt et la luminosité de la salle s'en alla en même temps que les rideaux se fermèrent.

-Bonjour-pu ! S'exclama la voix d'une fille. Une fille qui n'est pas une fille. Une voix d'un parfait travestit quoi. Bien, bien, tout le monde à sa place !

Après encore quelques chuchotement sur « la magnifique apparence de Tsukimiya Ringo », tout le monde est enfin assis.

-Je suis la parfaite image de la jeune fille, Tsukimiya Ringo ! Je suis la professeur principale de la Classe A ! Appelez-moi Ringo-sensei !

Comportement presque typiquement occidental, sauf que nous nous appelions nos profs « Monsieur » ou « Madame ». Nous ne les appelions jamais par leur prénom, sauf si nous étions assez fous et suicidaires pour nous faire charcuter les habits ou la peau par des ciseaux, ou même par des craies. Oui, oui, des craies venant de tableaux noirs parfaitement normaux. Mes anciens profs d'Australie en sont des preuves vivantes ! J'ai gardé contact avec eux d'ailleurs. Comme ils m'aiment bien, ils m'ont même autorisée à les appeler par leur prénom ! Trop classe non ? Bref, revenons au vif de sujet, à savoir le discours de _monsieur _le professeur Ringo.

-Je suis ravie de vous connaître !

Oui, oui, nous aussi.

J'entends la fille de tout à l'heure s'exclamer avec un « Quoi, c'est un homme ?! », et _le _prof venir claquer ses deux mains à plats sur la table. Mieux vaut que je ne parle pas de devant lui au masculin. Quoique, ça peut être marrant.

-Tu n'as jamais entendue parler de moi, Tsukimiya Ringo ?! Siffla-t-il avec une aura démoniaque qui ne me fait même pas frissonner. Tu as besoin d'un certain impact pour passer à la télé ! C'est tout naturel tu ne crois pas ?!

Il se calme puis part reprendre sa place devant nous, sur l'estrade. Il nous fait un grand sourire sincère et nous fait un V avec ses doigts. « Sale lunatique... » pensai-je.

-C'est une sélection plutôt sévère ! Reprit-il comme si de rien était. Vous faites partis des 0,5% de personnes à avoir réussi l'examen ! Tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'Académie Saotome ! Comme vous le savez tous, l'Académie Saotome est une école professionnelle dédiée à la formation d'idoles et de compositeurs qui composent pour eux. Nos équipements et notre environnement sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus fabuleux ! Tous les professeurs principaux sont des idoles ! Les autres professeurs sont aussi célèbres. Ils sont des poètes et des compositeurs réputés ! Si vous ressortez du lot... Vous pourriez avoir la chance de faire vos débuts !

Ouais, si t'es premier partout quoi... En quelque sorte.

-Maintenant que vous avez ça à l'esprit,... J'espère que vous êtes très impatients de commencer !

Certes, mais pas pour les même putain de raisons que les autres pour mon cas. Après ce petit discours, nous pouvons désormais tous aller à la cafétéria. « MANGER ! » J'étais presque en train de le crier... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de moi, ce pauvre Calimero... M'enfin, le bruit dans la cafétéria commençant à me taper sur les nerfs, je m'achète juste un sandwich aux crudités et vais m'asseoir sur l'herbe près d'un étang, ou un lac, à voir.

* * *

><p>Ça fait maintenant une petite dizaine de minutes que je suis là, en train de manger tranquillement mon sandwich, mon bon sandwich, quand mon smartphone se met à vibrer et sonner. Je vois un gros « LEA TWIX » ainsi que la photo d'un personnage d'un quelconque manga qui apparaissent sur mon écran. Je fais glisser le petit téléphone vert vers la droite et réponds :<p>

-Allô ?

-RYU', GROS, ENORME PROBLEME ! Me hurle-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Et ne me dit pas que tu as encore oublié le déjeuner que ta mère t'a préparé, et l'argent qu'elle t'avais mis de côté pour que tu puisses t'acheter quelque chose au cas où ?

-OK, j'te dis rien.

-Putain Léa c'est pas vrai ! J'vais pas encore jouer à la nourrisse toute l'année ?! Grognai-je.

Non, je ne suis pas irritable facilement. Mais avec Léa c'est toujours la même chose, alors ça agace facilement. Y a que Marie qui ne se plaint pas, mais elle ne se plaint jamais de rien, sauf de son chien, de son frère, ou de sa sœur, alors... Mais pourquoi elle n'est pas là avec moi merde ! Elle chante bien en plus Marie ! Mais non, elle a préféré devenir je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi... Maîtresse des écoles, je crois. Enfin bref, là n'est pas le problème.

-Mais non... Juste aujourd'hui ! Alors, tu peux venir s'te plaît ?

Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous...

-Ouais. Mais tu fais vraiment chier Léa.

-Moi aussi je t'aime T'Choux ! À tout de suite !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. À tout de suite.

Et voici mon deuxième rôle dans ma vie, nourrisse personnelle de Madame Léa ! Youpi, youpi, je saute partout. Ô joie. Enfin, je me lève, me dépoussière et vais vers les grilles de notre école pour me diriger vers l'Académie Reina, puisque c'est elle aussi une Académie. Je traîne un peu des pieds tout en mangeant le reste de mon sandwich, mais j'ai l'étrange impression qu'on me fixe du regard. Je n'en prends pas compte et accélère tout de même le pas, mes cours commençant dans moins d'une heure et le trajet me fait perdre en tout quarante minutes.

Mais alors que je prends un tournant vers la droite, je me cogne contre quelqu'un. Je m'excuse rapidement et allais recommencer à faire une marche soutenue quand on m'attrape par le poignet pour me tirer contre un torse bien fait, il n'y a aucun doute.

-Lâchez-moi, sifflai-je.

-J'ai même plus le droit de dire bonjour à ma cousine ?

Cousine ? Je relève la tête et vois de grands yeux jaunes rieurs, des cheveux noirs en batailles et un grand sourire fait de dents éclatantes de blancheur. Faut que j'arrête la télé moi, ça me réussit pas. Mais en tout cas, je suis super étonnée de voir mon cousin en ville. Mais où est l'autre ? Bonne question.

-Si, si. Bonjour chéri.

-Salut Princesse ! T'es toujours comme ça ou bien ?

-Tu le sais tout autant que moi, Ne-kun.

-Pas faux !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je en m'extirpant de ses bras et en recommençant à marcher avec mon cousin Neko. Oui, je sais. Prénom quelque peu différent de la normale, je l'admets. Tu n'es pas censé être en études à Kyoto ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis dans le même établissement que toi !

-Ah. QUOI ?! hurlai-je après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Tous les passants me regardent désormais avec des regards comme « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? », ou même « Ce n'est pas digne d'une fille. ». Digne de ma tante oui ! C'est incroyable ce que les gens ressemblent à ma tante, et aussi mère de Neko, lorsqu'ils me regardent comme ça. Enfin, on s'en fout un peu. Là le problème c'est mon cousin.

-Comment ça t'es dans la même école que moi ?! Demandai-je avec au moins deux tons de moins.

-Ben ouais ! Et je suis en classe B cette année. Et moi qui espérait être dans la même classe que toi pour te faire la surprise, bouda-t-il.

-Ouais, ouais, tu m'en diras tant. Et il est où l'autre ?

-Ben c'est mon professeur principal, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne le voyais... COMMENT CA TON PROF PRINCIPAL ?!

-C'est évident, non ? Je te signale qu'il est une idole depuis ses treize ans.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne le savais pas.

-Si, si, je l'savais, je l'ai vu passer dans au moins quatre de ses clips. Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir en tant que prof dans notre Académie. Enfin, pas maintenant quoi ! En plus il déteste tout ce qu'il y a en rapport avec l'école, alors...

-Ça fait dix ans maintenant qu'on ne s'est plus vu. Il a changé depuis, tu sais. Et pis, l'Académie, c'est pas une vrai école.

-Ouais, pas faux. Ah, on est arrivé ! Bon, je reviens je dois aller jouer à la nourrisse pour grands enfants. Je reviens dans une petite dizaine de minutes.

-J'peux t'accompagner ? Me demanda-t-il avec des yeux larmoyant. Il y a presque des oreilles baissées et une queue fouettant le sol sur lui tellement il ressemble à un chiot comme ça.

-Si tu veux. Mais ne vient pas à crier, tu as une voix stridente sinon.

Il acquiesça vivement de la tête en 'redevenant normal' et puis il me suit telle mon ombre à l'intérieur du bâtiment, qui, je le sens, va vite me devenir familier avec le nombre de fois que je risque de revenir. Arrivés près de la fontaine, j'aperçois Léa avec une fille, papotant ensemble doucement et rigolant assez fort parfois. Ça me fais du baume au cœur de savoir qu'elle ne va pas rester toute seule dans une école qu'elle connaît à peine. Et savoir qu'elle pourra peut-être apprendre plus vite la leçon de communication restreinte me réconforte dans l'idée que cette fille pourrait vraiment lui être favorable. Je dis ça, mais je ne sais même pas qui elle est, ni comment est son comportement et son caractère avec d'autres personnes.

Dès que je suis à côté de Léa, je lui tapote l'épaule et elle tourne son regard chocolat vers moi. À partir de la milliseconde où elle m'a vu, elle saute dans mes bras et commence à pleurer comme un bébé.

-J'AI FAIM ! Gros Câlin, je t'en supplie ! Achète-moi à manger !

-J'te passe l'argent, j'ai pas l'temps, répondis-je en lui donnant l'argent qu'elle fourra dans sa poche de veste.

-Oh, tu sais qu'je t'aime toi ! Dit-elle en me faisant un gros bisou aveux sur la joue.

-Je sais, tu me le dis presque tout le temps chewie.

-Et je te bénis, ô sainte briochienne !

-Ave moi, dis-je en saluant un public invisible et presque inexistant.

On se paye une franche rigolade pendant environ trois minutes, puis, essoufflée comme des bœufs, nous nous arrêtons gentiment en pouffant de moins en moins. Je regarde l'heure après ce petit moment de joie entre nous et j'écarquille largement mes yeux de stupeur. Il est 13h50 et il ne nous reste plus que dix minutes avant la reprise des cours. Merde, merde, merde. Je fais un rapide bisou sur la joue à Léa, sers la main de la fille qui était toujours là et prends la main de mon cousin.

On n'a peut-être pas rigolé pendant trois minutes en fait...

-Désolé c'est urgent ! Salut les filles ! J'emporte cet empoté avec moi, on commence nos cours dans dix minutes !

Puis je me mets à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Mais ce concombre qu'est mon cousin ne veut pas avancer, sous prétexte qu'il est essoufflé. J'ai ma petite idée sur comment le faire avancer, mais je suis pas sûre que ça va marcher. Bon, essayons.

-Oye, Neko ! J'avais pas fait le rapprochement ce matin, mais y a une fille super mignonne dans ma classe qui disait trouver un élève aux yeux jaunes super sexy !

-Ouais, et quel rapport avec moi ?

-Tu es le seul mec qui est élève et qui a les yeux jaunes, idiot.

-Mais... Mais, ça veut dire que...

-Qu'une fille a flashé sur toi, oui.

Euh... J'aurais peut-être pas dû aborder ce sujet en fait.

-Et pour voir si tu la mérites, je te propose une course jusqu'au bahut.

-Cap cousine !

-Parfait ! Alors trois, deux, un... GO !

Et nous, sprinters professionnels de seconde classe, arrivons en moins de trois minutes dans la cour de l'Académie, moi triomphante, pas essoufflé pour un sous et ultra contente, mon cousin défaitiste, essoufflé et en sueur. Que c'est bon la victoire.

-Alors cousin, pas trop déçu par cette défaite ?

-Non, ça va. T'as toujours été plus forte que moi de toute façon.

-Et si ça peut te rassurer, la fille dont je te parlais il y a quelques minutes n'existe pas. Elle n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.

-Pour me rassurer ?! Tu m'as fait courir pour rien, c'est ça que ça veut dire !

-Pas pour rien. Pour ne pas arriver en retard, nuance !

-Intello, souffla-t-il.

C'est con, je l'ai entendu.

-Tu disais ? Dis-je en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne qui l'envoya s'écraser par terre.

-Que tu es la meilleure cousine de tous les temps, grogna-t-il en se relevant péniblement.

-Merci, c'est gentil, dis-je, triomphante une seconde fois en moins d'une heure. Bon, je vais prendre mon sac de cours et vais en classe. Tu devrais en faire de même. Et passe le bonjour à ton frère en passant ! Lançai-je en m'éloignant.

Je ne reste pas plus longtemps et je n'ai pas non-plus le temps d'écouter la réponse de mon cousin, je vais directement prendre mon sac de cours qui est dans ma chambre. À peine mon sac sur mon épaule que la sonnerie résonna dans toute l'école, signalant donc la reprise des cours. Je vais m'asseoir en vitesse dans ma salle pour pouvoir enfin décompresser un peu et seulement deux minutes après la porte s'ouvrit sur _monsieur_ Ringo dans toute sa splendeur.

-Les enfants, ce matin j'avais totalement oublié de vous parler d'un nouveau point dans notre règlement. Désormais, la romance dans cet établissement est interdit !

-QUOI ?! Lança toute la classe, sauf moi, encore une fois.

-Et oui les _kids _! Nous avons constatez que chaque année, les romances dans notre établissement faisait baisser les notes et la concentration des élèves ! Alors, il a été décidé, avec le directeur et les professeurs lors d'une réunion, que désormais, la romance dans cet établissement, ainsi qu'en dehors, sera désormais interdite sous peine d'expulsion ! Nous expliqua-t-il, tout joyeux, tout sourire.

OK... Perso, je m'en fous complet. La romance n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Mais pour certains qui n'attendaient que ça... Ça risque d'être compliqué pour eux. Mais après, qu'ils se démerdent, c'est vraiment pas mon problème.

-Des questions ? Oui, toi, vas-y ! Désigna notre cher professeur à une garçon au fond de la salle.

-À partir de quand cette nouvelle règle fera-t-elle partie du règlement ?

-Et bien cela a commencé depuis la fin de ta question ! Autre chose ? Non ? Personne ? Quelle dommage... Bien ! Reprenons désormais sur...

Je décroche. Ce que c'est barbant les cours avec ce prof travestit quand même ! Certes il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Il est même carrément canon, faut l'avouer. Mais ce n'est déjà pas mon type d'homme et en plus il est gay. D'où son travestissement, faut pas chercher bien loin... Mais appelons un chat, un chat. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur que toutes ces personnes, toutes plus connes les unes que les autres, font dans cette classe. Je n'appellerai jamais un chat, une chatte. Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir tout de même.

Et c'est moi qui dit ça. Mais où va le monde, donc ? Aucune idée et je le saurais pas ici et tout de suite, en tout cas.

La cloche sonne dans tout l'établissement après trois heures de cours intensifs. Une pause nous est donc accordé bien gentiment pendant une vingtaine de minutes pour terminer après avec deux heures de Spécialisation du Choix, aussi appelé SDC. Donc ces deux dernières heures vont être pour moi de la composition et pour les idoles, de l'écriture et du chant. Cool la vie , moi j'dis ! Mais cette fille aux cheveux oranges, Nanami Haruka je crois qu'elle s'appelle, n'a pas l'air de savoir énormément de chose. C'est moi p't-être, chais pas. En tout cas, le prof ne m'a pas interrogé de toute l'après-midi de cours ! Il a du se douter de quelque chose me concernant. Mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi. Je sais que m'avoir dans sa classe doit être gavant. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que même en changeant quelque peu mes habitudes en classe, je connais toujours toutes les réponses aux questions. Alors quand quelqu'un à faux, je pouffe pour me moquer de lui. Je sais, c'est pas bien, mais la nature humaine est faite ainsi, je n'y peux rien, c'est dans mes veines ! Et à part en me tuant, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait me faire changer. Bonne question ça... À rajouter à la liste des problèmes spéciaux.

Je me souviens que j'avais rencontré un gars, Allen Walker, qui était un peu comme moi. Il était taciturne, ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au monde extérieur, était un prodige du piano depuis ses quatre ans... Je ne suis pas une prodige du piano ! Mais c'est juste un truc pour dire qu'il me ressemblait beaucoup. Nous étions vraiment pareil. Nous nous entendions bien, nous ne rigolions qu'ensemble, nous ne nous amusions qu'ensemble... Mais du jour au lendemain, il disparut sans me laisser le moindre mot. Je n'entendis plus jamais parler de lui et je me demande encore s'il ne serait pas mort par hasard. Pensée bien triste n'est-ce pas ?

Nous étions restés ensemble pendant près de quatre ans et nous nous sommes rencontrés à nos six ans. Il vivait avec son père adoptif, Mana, qui est mort l'année de notre séparation. Exactement trois jours avant la disparition d'Allen qui était mon seul ami durant mon enfance. Il était le seul à me comprendre, à ne pas me rejeter lorsque j'avais des coups de colères sans queue ni tête survenant n'importe quand. Le seul à réellement m'accepter comme une humaine et pas comme un monstre d'intelligence et de laideur. Le seul à me trouver belle alors que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je me trouve toujours laide aujourd'hui aussi, sans lui. Nous avancions ensemble, je me disais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui. La preuve est pourtant bien présente. Cela faisait six ans maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec moi et c'est toujours autant vide dans mon cœur.

Certes, maintenant j'ai mes deux meilleures amies avec qui je suis toujours en contact. Mais c'est différent d'avec Allen. Tous les deux, nous étions vraiment complices. Nous nous complétions. Léa et Marie sont comme un baume au cœur pour moi, mais ce baume ne referme pas les plaies intérieures et profondes. Seul la surface de moi-même est guérie. C'est déjà beaucoup. Elles ont déjà fait beaucoup, alors je ne leur en demanderais jamais plus. Jamais.

Il est maintenant 18h30, et les cours viennent de terminer. Je monte dans ma chambre, pose mes affaires et redescends pour mangez un bon sandwich. Je pense que je ne vais manger que des sandwichs jusqu'à la fin de l'année moi... Oh, je vais pas m'en plaindre ! Mais si ma mère voyait ça, elle me tuerait à coup sûr. Parole de Ryuko ! Et pis, un bon sandwich poulet-crudité, ça ne se refuse pas...

Après vingt petites minutes à déguster mon délicieux repas, je me lève du banc sur lequel je m'étais installée pour manger tranquillement et vais dans ma chambre. Je suis aussi la seule à ne pas avoir de coloc', et ça c'est vraiment trop cool ! J'ai une chambre hyper spacieuse pour moi toute seule. Pas que cela ne soit pas le cas chez mes parents, mais là je suis dans une Académie donc... Bah, voilà quoi, ça change considérablement la donne. Et vu que je suis assez forte au poker, je suis confiante. Personne n'a encore jamais réussit à me battre à ce jeu, mais j'espère que quelqu'un y arrivera un jour. Parce que c'est bien beau de gagner. Mais à la longue, ça commence vraiment à faire chier !

Mais bon, je suis contente d'être toute seule dans cette chambre, car quand je jouerai d'un instrument et que je chanterai, personne ne sera là pour me juger. Personne pour me dire des horreurs sur ma voix, bien que j'en connais déjà bien assez. Il y a un piano, une guitare, une flûte traversière et... un violon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un violon vient faire dans ma chambre ? Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir demandé un ! Mais pourquoi m'ont-ils mis un violon ? _« Pourquoi tu t'attaches les cheveux ?_

_-Pour ne pas qu'ils me gênent quand je joue._

_-Tu es la seule personne que je connais qui s'attache les cheveux pour en jouer._

_-Et toi, tu es bien la seule personne que je connais qui ne me traite pas comme un monstre mais comme un être humain._

_-Un point partout !_

_On rigole._

_-Tu sais quoi ?_

_-Non, mais tu vas me le dire._

_-Garde toujours le sourire, tu es vraiment beau quand tu souris._

_-C'est gentil Aria, merci._

_-Et j'adore quand tu m'appelles par mon vrai prénom aussi !_

_-Mais ne suis-je pas la seule personne à le faire ? »_

-Était, ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter à voix basse. J'aimerais tant te revoir Allen. Tellement te revoir, sanglotai-je.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Je ne sais jamais me retenir quand je pense à lui. C'est incroyable tout de même. Et dire que je suis censée être une battante pour ne pas penser à lui et donc pour ne pas pleurer. C'est pas qu'un peu raté, ça c'est clair. On m'a souvent dit de toujours rester aussi combative que possible. Eh bien, il semblerait que je ne soit pas une personne si combative que ce que l'on croit. Je sais que j'ai fait des sports de combats et d'épée pour renforcer mon caractère et pour me prouver que je suis forte malgré ce que je peux me dire en continu. Ça, ça a marché, mais pour mon caractère, à part devenir une psychopathe et une sociopathe, ce qui m'amuse beaucoup d'ailleurs, mais ça ne m'a pas apporté grand chose.

Oh et puis merde, je dois me reprendre ! Je ne sais peut-être pas si je le reverrai un jour, mais si ça pourrait arriver, je pleurerai à ce moment-là un bon coup et hop, on en parle plus et on se fait de nouveaux souvenirs ! Voilà, ça c'est un vrai programme presque parfait ! Mais faut pas que je paraisse trop enjouée, on risque de voir ma résignation. Et ça c'est mauvais pour moi. Enfin, de ce que j'en dis. Je suis pas une sociopathe pour rien non ? En tout cas, c'est ce que je crois que je suis et je prends ça en qualité. Qualité qui n'en est pas une à la base et que tout le monde n'a pas. Mais j'm'en fous, je fais ce que je veux.

Aussi, quand je dis quelque chose comme « je ne m'énerve pas facilement », je mens... Faut l'avouer. C'est vrai que je suis assez impulsive et que parfois on a du mal à suivre le fil de mes pensées, mais bon après, c'est pas mon problème ! Juste dire qu'il ne faut pas toujours me croire. Et j'me dis ça à moi-même, si c'est pas touchant.

Coupant cours à mes réflexions intérieures, je me tourne vers ma valise d'habits que je n'ai toujours pas vidée, faute de temps, y pioche un leggins et un tee-shirt au hasard, ainsi que ma trousse de toilette et me dirige vers ma salle de bain rouge, spacieuse et fonctionnelle. Tout ce que j'aime pour ce genre de chose. À savoir pour les salles de bain. Et au moins, si je saigne, ou peut-être pas moi qui sait, ça ne se verra pas. Ou peut-être pas. C'est pas un super point positif ça ? Peut-être faudrait-il déjà que j'arrête de sauté partout comme une gamine de 6 ans. Ouais, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude, j'enfile mon leggins noir m'arrivant aux genoux et mon tee-shirt rouge sang avec un gros 25 imprimé en noir dessus et m'arrivant aux cuisses. D'une main je me frotte les pointes des cheveux avec une serviette chaude pour ensuite la laisser sur mes épaules. Je me dirige lentement vers le piano, ouvre le couvercle et découvre un clavier aux couleurs inversées. Les touches censées être blanches sont noires et inversement. C'est un magnifique clavier, sur un magnifique piano à queue blanc. Il est vraiment magnifique, et ce jusqu'au bout des touches. Je décide que j'en ferais le lendemain, puisque deux de mes heures pendant la journée seront des heures libres, j'en profiterais pour jouer un voire deux morceaux, si le plaisir sera au rendez-vous. Mais la musique étant une passion, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en séparer. Pas maintenant en tout cas, c'est une certitude.

Je referme le couvercle des touches et m'en vais à mon lit. Je m'installe à la place de droite avec des images de crânes brisés et des sang giclant sur le tortionnaire et sur les murs. Se sont de belles images et j'espère pouvoir m'endormir chaque soir avec ces magnifiques images de mon imagination en tête. Ce que j'aimerai être à la place de ce tortionnaire sans visage ! Ça doit être tellement jouissif ! Mais il doit ce faire chier de pas voir son visage chaque matin non ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi... Il ne voit pas ! Comment pourrait-il aller jusqu'à un miroir ? Que je suis bête parfois ! Ou alors ce gars ne montre pas son visage, ce qui est gênant pour moi. J'aime bien regarder mes semblables dans les yeux. C'est marrant. Ou bien encore, c'est vraiment le fruit de mon imagination et cet homme n'existe pas. C'est plausible, en effet.

Et c'est donc sur ces magnifiques images que je me laisse transporter dans les limbes du sommeil, sous ma couette douce comme de la soie et aussi chaude que de la laine. Cette nuit commence pour le mieux et le réveil ne devra pas être aussi charmant. Si je me réveille à l'heure, ce qui est plus compliqué pour moi, marmotte de renom que je suis ! Le jour où je deviendrais schizo, ça devrait être marrant de noter mes réactions. Je suis sûre que je serais très marrante ! Allez, bonne nuit moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ! Je suis heureuse que vous ayez réussit à tenir jusque ici sans m'envoyer bouler sur des choses fausses telles que le personnage principale serait une Mary-Sue. C'est totalement faux !<strong>

**Maintenant, réponse à la Review avec Ryu-chan, Léa et normalement c'est tout...**

**Himutsu-chan(-chewie) :**

**Moi : Alors comme ça toi et tes amies ressemblez à Léa ? T'es sûre parce que disons que je n'ai encore totalement dévoilé Léa dans ces chapitres. Mais peut-être qu'avec ce chapitre tu en apprendras un peu plus sur elle.**

**Léa : Je suis pas méchante !**

**Ryu et Moi : J'ai / Elle a jamais dit ça.**

**Léa : Non, c'était une affirmation qui ne demandait pas votre avis.**

**Ryu et Moi : On s'en fout, on le dit quand même. Liberté d'expression tu connais ?**

**Léa : Et la liberté tout court, vous connaissez ?**

**Ryu et Moi : Non, on la piétine tout le temps, c'est pour dire.**

**Moi : Ensuite, c'est vrai que Ryu-chan maîtrise beaucoup d'armes, que se soit des armes blanches ou des armes à feu.**

**Ryu : Mais je préfère les armes blanches, c'est plus classe. Et tu peux m'appeler Ryuko si tu veux, c'est mon prénom après tout. Bien que...**

**Moi -la coupe- : J'aime bien spoiler les gens, mais pas sur des informations en or comme ça. Je préfère les dévoiler dans la fic', OK ?**

**Ryu : Ouais, ouais... Et j'ai confiance en moi ! Je chante mal, je chante mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans ?**

**Moi -lassée de son comportement- : Rien, rien, rien. Et je pense que je vais suivre en grande partie la saison 1, mais pour la saison 2, c'est moi qui gère !**

**Ryu : J'ai peur pour moi là, j'ai l'droit ?**

**Moi -grand sourire- : Mais non, mais non...**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Une rencontre incroyable ?

_**Uta no Prince-sama 03 :**_

_Il n'y a que des images floues. Les gens autour de moi n'ont pas de relief et n'ont pas de couleur. Peu importe où je regarde, je n'arrive à différencier personne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas... Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas... Je suis en train de sangloter, j'ai tellement peur. Puis je _le _vois. Ce petit garçon qui a l'air si triste et si apeuré lui aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble, là, de loin. Et si je l'approchais, que se passerait-il ? Va-t-il me fuir ? Je ne sais pas. Mais mes jambes bougent d'elles-mêmes, je ne les contrôle pas. Celles des adultes me bousculent dans tous les sens, je me heurte à des enfants, mais je continue d'avancer. Ce garçon qui semble de mon âge, c'est comme s'il m'appelle. Alors je le rejoins, je cours vers lui. _

_Ma robe blanche tâchée de rouge me suit au gré du vent. Elle se balance tranquillement, elle est inanimée. Je suis pieds nus, ils sont tâchés de boue et de poussière. Mais peu importe, seul ce garçon importe. Mais qui est-il ? Est-ce que je le connais ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne comprends pas. Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ? J'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens chavirer mais je reste debout, je m'accroche. Je veux savoir qui est ce garçon qui me fixe sans me voir. Je ne vois pas ses yeux, mais je vois ses cheveux blancs. Un albinos ? Il semble beau._

_J'arrive encore à m'approcher du garçon. Je ne suis qu'à deux doigts de lui, je le frôle, je tombe. Le noir m'enveloppe._

Je me réveille lentement, j'ai mal à la tête. Je me la tiens à une main, repousse les couvertures et me lève sans brusquerie. Je regarde mon réveil, il y est inscrit 04:32AM. Bon, j'imagine que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir. Je vais vers ma valise en traînant des pieds, me baisse à sa hauteur et commence à ranger toutes mes affaires. Je les trie par genre sur mon étagère les tee-shirts en haut, les sous-vêtements dans des boîtes en dessous avec à côté mes jeans et ma robe, mes pulls et mes sous-pulls vont encore en dessous, et mes sacs et mes valises iront tout en bas. Pour mon uniforme, je le mets sur un cintre et le pend au mur grâce à un clou.

Après avoir rangé cette valise de fringues et mon uniforme, je me relève lentement et regarde encore une fois mon réveil : 05:03AM. Mais que le temps passe lentement quand on a mal à la tête... C'est pas vrai, il pourrait pas se passer quelque chose, que le temps aille plus vite ? Et si j'allais ranger mon autre valise mais qui cette fois ne contient que des livres ? Bonne idée moi j'dis.

J'ouvre ma valise rouge avec des têtes de mort noires et regarde tous les livres soigneusement empilés et tous s'arrêtant à la même hauteur. Je vais les ranger par nom d'auteur et par volume, comme dans les bibliothèques et les médiathèque. Cette fois, je mets une heure et demie à tout ranger. Il me reste pas mal de temps devant moi. Et si j'allais jouer un petit morceau de piano ? Ouais, ça va me faire passer le temps.

Alors, comme je suis décidée, je me dirige donc vers le piano à queue et m'assoie sur le tabouret vernis blanc. Je soulève le couvercle, effleure les touches et je presse doucement la touche du Do. Je place mes deux mains aux dessus du clavier et commence à jouer, et chanter sans vraiment le savoir, Au Clair de la Lune.

Do do do ré mi ré do mi ré ré do / Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot

Do do do ré mi ré do mi ré ré do / Prête moi ta plume pour écrire un mot

Ré ré ré ré la sol ré do si la sol / Ma chandelle est morte je n'ai plus de feu

Do do do ré mi ré do mi ré ré do / Ouvre moi ta porte, pour l'amour de Dieu

Je termina la dernière note en un decrescendo doux et sans violence. Ce petit air au piano est peut-être des plus facile, il n'y a pas à dire, mais mon mal de tête s'est un peu tarit et cela me fait du bien. Sans vraiment être sûre de mes gestes, je presse quelques touches et je commence à jouer une mélodie douce mais triste. Je n'arrive pas mettre un nom sur cette chanson, je ne peux pas y mettre des paroles non-plus. Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange. D'habitude j'y arrive facilement, cela sort tout seul, mais là rien. C'est comme si je joue une chanson pour quelqu'un qui doit y mettre des paroles. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi...

Je commence à sangloter. J'enlève doucement mes doigts des touches noires et blanches et commence à me lever, toujours lentement. Mais à peine mes jambes supportent elles mon poids qu'un violent mal de tête me prends par surprise et je me rattrape au piano pour ne pas tomber. Mais le bruit assourdissant que fait l'instrument me donne un mal de tête encore plus fort que le précédent. Je me tiens alors la tête à une main et commence à paniquer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec moi putain ?!

J'enlève ma main du piano et la mets devant moi. Je me déplace comme une aveugle, je ne veux pas voir le décor m'entourant bouger comme un bateau lors d'une tempête. Voir la pièce bouger ? Non merci, ça va me donner la nausée. Et j'en ai pas besoin, là, maintenant.

Hier soir j'ai un peu mémorisé la pièce, alors selon moi il faut que j'avance sur trois mètres, rencontrer un mur, faire un quart de tour sur la droite, avancer sur cinq mètres, rencontrer une chaise sur laquelle repose le violon, faire un quart de tour sur la droite, avancer d'un pas, faire un quart de tour sur la gauche, avancer de deux mètres, rencontrer une porte, chercher la poignet, pousser la porte, avancer de deux pas, refermer la porte, me retourner, avancer de quatre pas, faire un quart de tour sur la gauche, avancer de deux pas, toucher le rebord du lavabo, tourner la tête sur la droite, tendre la main, ouvrir la boîte pharmaceutique, ouvrir légèrement les yeux, chercher la boîte des aspirines, la prendre, refermer la boîte, prendre le gobelet se trouvant sur le bord du lavabo, le remplir d'eau, y plonger l'aspirine, refermer les yeux, attendre que les bulles de gaz éclatant à la surface du liquide s'arrêtent, le boire d'une seule traite et attendre que les effets escomptés se produisent.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes qui m'ont semblé des heures, je rouvre mes yeux, cette fois en grand, et regarde mon reflet. J'ai une sale mine. Je ressemble au cachet que je viens d'ingérer. Je suis plus blanche que d'habitude, c'est mauvaise signe. Très mauvais signe. Certes j'avais demandé à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas à ça. Je pensais à une attaque terroriste, à une bombe nucléaire, à un attentat contre le président des États-Unis... Quoique ça, ça arrive tous les jours, alors ça ne compte pas. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pût m'évanouir à cause d'un mal de tête. Je n'y aurais pas pensé et je n'y ai pas pensé.

Bref, je coupe cours à mes réflexions sur ce sujet et ressors en traînant des pieds de la salle de bain. J'attrape mon uniforme scolaire et retourne dans la salle que je viens de quitter pour une bonne douche pas méritée du tout. Après tout, j'ai faillit m'évanouir d'un mal de tête. Mais de l'eau chaude et quelques minutes plus tard, je ne pense plus vraiment à ça. J'enfile lentement mon uniforme, je n'arrive pas à faire de grands mouvements sans avoir mal au ventre ou à la tête. J'espère que Léa ne m'appellera pas pour que je lui apporte de l'argent pour s'acheter quelque chose à manger... Mais normalement hier je lui avais donné assez pour une bonne semaine, mais vue que je sais qu'elle mange beaucoup sans prendre un gramme, ça va durer quatre jour à peine avant qu'elle ne me recontacte. Mais elle pourrait tout aussi bien m'appeler aujourd'hui car elle serait capable de prêter tout son argent à quelqu'un pour qu'il ou elle s'achète à bouffer sans que ça ne vienne de sa poche. Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à grand monde et ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. « _Tu as un grand cœur Aria, mais je suis sûr que tu ne l'accepte pas. Idiotie ou modestie ? _» Je dirais ni l'un, ni l'autre mon cher Allen ! Sache que je n'ai pas un grand cœur et que je suis la fille la plus réservée au monde ! À ma connaissance en tout cas.

* * *

><p>Il est maintenant 14h, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantent et je suis allongée dans une belle étendue d'herbe verte. La brise caresse mon corps, mes paupières fermées et agite les brins de verdure m'entourant. Je fais une sorte de sieste, mais je suis à demie-consciente, restant à l'affût du moindre bruit. C'est une vieille habitude de mes entraînements intensifs de nindo et de ninjutsu. Remerciements à mes maîtres pour ce doux héritage...<p>

Je profite donc d'un pur moment de détente, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre ne me cache du soleil. J'ouvre les yeux pour pouvoir faire dégager l'opportun voulant me déranger, mais à la place je reste figée sur place. Mes yeux se sont ouverts sur deux orbes de couleurs différentes : l'une est grise et l'autre est magenta. Ou peut-être fuchsia. Drôle de couleur soit dit en passant, mais je n'avais pas franchement envie de rire. Il a des cheveux blanc tirant sur le gris et semble avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi. Son style vestimentaire me fait un peu penser à celui d'un rockeur, ou d'un punk. Plutôt d'un rockeur en regardant mieux. Il me regarde en fronçant des sourcils, y veut quoi celui-là ?

-J'peux t'aider ? Demandais-je sans bouger.

-Ouais.

-Pour quoi ?

-Un renseignement.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur une fille.

-Qui te dit que j'la connais ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Pourquoi tu me l'demande alors ?

-Tu commences à me faire chier.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je fais toujours chier tout le monde donc...

-Elle s'appelle Aria, tu la connais ?

-... Non, ça me dit rien.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Quelqu'un. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

-Bah, alors salut 'Pareil'.

-Tch. Emmerdeuse.

-Je sais, je sais. Tu m'laisses dormir ou pas ?

-J'm'invite.

Je hausse les épaules en réponse, referme les yeux et y pose mon avant-bras. Je ne sens plus l'ombre qui me cachais du soleil de ce doux printemps et qui me donnais froid, j'en conclus donc qu'il a dû partir, ou qu'il s'est allongé pas loin comme il l'a dit il y a quelques secondes. Au pire j'm'en fous, y fait c'qui veut c'est pas mon problème.

* * *

><p>Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher. Finalement, j'ai dû m'endormir pour de bon et ça fait du bien au moral ! Mais il y a un truc qui cloche et je ne sais pas c'que sais. Il fait bon, ça c'est normal on est au printemps. J'me sens bien, c'est parce que j'ai dormis. J'ai l'impression... d'être serrée ? Ça c'est pas normal par contre ! Je tourne ma tête vers l'enquiquineur de service pour savoir qui cela pourrait être et il se trouve qu'il s'agit de mon cousin. Mais lequel ? Comme il ne porte pas d'uniforme je dirais que c'est Kuro, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. D'habitude je les différencie par rapport à leur comportement ou à la teinte du jaune de leurs yeux, mais je ne peux faire ni l'un, ni l'autre. Merde, je suis bloquée. Pour réveiller l'autre idiot de Neko, je le frappe à coups de poings et de pieds. Mais si c'est vraiment Kuro, je vais m'en vouloir longtemps et il va m'ignorer un long moment. Et j'veux pas ça. Non, pas ça... Pas une deuxième fois.<p>

Puis une idée me passe par la tête. Et elle n'est vraisemblablement pas mauvaise, parce que dans tous les cas je suis gagnante. J'émets un rire sombre et sonore puis approche mes mains de son ventre. À peine le bout de mon majeur lui frôle le ventre qu'il recule et rentre le ventre. OK, il est toujours autant chatouilleux. Que cela soit l'un ou l'autre, ils ont presque toujours eu les mêmes défauts et les même qualités. Il y en a certaines qui chez Kuro sont plus marquantes et qui chez Neko le sont moins et inversement. Mais leur ventre est aussi sensible chez l'un que chez l'autre, c'est pourquoi je vais chatouiller mon cousin et si c'est l'autre idiot de Neko, j'le frappe.

Je rapproche encore une fois mes mains de son ventre, remonte encore un peu son tee-shirt, ce qui le fait frissonner, et commence à parcourir son ventre doucement du bout de mes doigts. Comme prévu il se contorsionne, signe que mes papouilles font bels et bien leur petit effet, alors je glissa aussi une main en bas de son dos et me mis à le chatouiller aussi vite que possible. Tout d'abord il sourit, puis il glousse, ensuite il pouffe et finalement il rit haut et fort. Il n'ouvre pas encore les yeux et le rire des jumeaux est identique, je n'arrive donc pas à savoir lequel est-ce. Mais tous les espoirs ne sont pas perdus.

-A... Arrête ! Je t'en supplie cousine, arrête ! Cria-t-il entre deux éclats de rire et du mieux qu'il le pouvait. S... S'il te plaît... Aît ! A... Arrête !

-Eh bien... Non ! Débrouille-toi cousin, lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin carnassier.

-OK, tu l'auras voulu !

-Voulu qu... Ah !

Je me fis renverser sur le côté, ce qui donne pour résultat une inversion des rôles, à ceci près que mon cousin est à califourchon sur moi, alors que je n'étais qu'allongée à côté de lui. C'est injuste ! Il a plus de liberté que moi !

-C'est pas du jeu ! J'étais allongée à côté de toi, moi !

-C'est totalement dans le jeu 'Ria. Et là, c'est moi qui gagne !

-Rêve mon pépère, rêve tant que tu le peux encore ! Si ça aurait été ton frère, je lui aurais casser les dents !

-J'ai plutôt pensé que tu l'aurais castré moi.

-Moui, j'aurais pu. Mais bon, tu n'est pas ton frère, je ne te ferais rien.

-Oh, que c'est mignon

-Ouais, chuis la plus gentille des filles du monde !

-Mon œil, oui. Toi, t'es plutôt du genre à ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds, à critiquer n'importe quoi quand ça te plais pas et à faire ta psychopathe en puissance lorsque ça te chante.

-C'est vrai, je ne vais pas te contredire la dessus. Mais je ne suis pas une psychopathe ! J'ai pas encore tuer quelqu'un que je sache !

-Pas encore ?

-Oui, tu m'a parfaitement compris... Je ne suis QUE une sociopathe, rien d'autre.

-Pas totalement non-plus, tu as Léa.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil là...

-C'est du pareil au même, elle te rend humaine.

-Alors si elle elle le fait, toi aussi compte-toi dedans !

-Je ne suis que ton cousin, ton confident et ton ami.

-Non, tu es plus que ça ! Si seulement tu ne serais pas de ma famille...

-Si seulement, mais c'est le cas, me souffla-t-il en me remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. On y peut rien, c'est comme cela.

Il m'embrasse le front avec douceur, puis les pommettes, le bout du nez et enfin les lèvres. Un baiser tendre et doux qui me renverse totalement, émotionnellement parlant. Kuro et moi nous sommes toujours aimé au sens propre et pure, pas un amour bidon d'amis sans valeur. Avec Léa c'est un peu la même chose, on se voue de l'amour, mais cette fois-ci totalement fraternel et c'est ça qui rend encore une fois notre lien unique. Je participe donc au baiser de mon cousin en passant mes bras derrière son cou, mais à cause du manque d'air inévitable, nous nous séparâmes tout en douceur.

Mais à cause de cette putain de cloche, notre petit instant à nous dû prendre fin. Bon, pour une autre fois alors ? Je fais un petite sourire en coin à mon cousin, me lève et marche à mon dernier cours de la journée : S.D.C, plus couramment appelé Spécialisation du Choix. Comme j'ai choisi Compositeur, je vais devoir aller à ce cours pour perfectionner mes performances en la matière. Et mon prof est Tsukimiya-_kun_. J'vais vraiment me faire un plaisir de le faire chier toute l'année en ne l'appelant que par son vrai sexe. Pour de mes oreilles, elles seront sûrement bouchées et je serais sourde pour le restant de ma vie. Ô Dieu que j'en ai pas envie mais que je vais faire quand même.

-Heu... Est-ce que tout va bien ? Entendis-je à mon encontre.

C'est un jeune garçon d'environ ma taille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris clair qui m'a apostrophé. Pas mal le mec, mais sûrement pas aussi beau que mon cousin. Quoiqu'il y avait quelques ressemblances tout de même... Un cousin éloigné ? For possible, j'ai une très grande famille et mes parents ne m'ont pas présenté à tout le monde encore.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu viens de faire un rire assez glauque et malsain, répondit-il avec sang froid et un masque imperturbable. Il me plaît bien ce p'tit gars là.

-Tu ne m'offenses pas le moins du monde, j'ai l'habitude des remarques comme celles-ci à mon égard, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive.

-Oh.

Il me paraît moins bavard que ce que je pensais. Je l'imaginais bien grand bavard et joueur, mais non. Lente déception. Tant qu'on en est là je n'ai qu'à lui poser une ou deux question, je pourrais peut-être le recroiser un jour dans le besoin, qui sait ?

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Mon nom est Estheban.

-Bonjour Estheban, moi c'est Ryuko, enchantée de te rencontrer dans cette école.

-Tu mens.

-Pardon ? Demandai-je décontenancée.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Ryuko, ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, affirma-t-il sans une once de doute.

Je reste méfiante, comment sait-il ça lui ? Il m'a espionné depuis l'enfance ou quoi ? À part Allen, personne ne sait que je me prénomme Aria. Même mes parents ont oublié ! Alors comment il sait ça bordel de merde ?! Sur mon dossier il est écrit noir sur blanc que je m'appelle Kazune Ryuko. Pas Kazune Aria ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Estheban.

-Estheban d'accord, mais Estheban comment ?

-Juste Estheban. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille.

Mouais, je suis réticente là. Un orphelin ayant refusé le nom de ses parents adoptifs ? Perte de mémoire ? Je sais pas, mais il m'intrigue.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer que je ne m'appelle pas Ryuko ?

-J'ai l'impression que ce nom te dégoutte.

Putain, comment arrive-t-il à savoir ça lui ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu craches ce mot plus que tu ne le prononces normalement, alors ça veut dire que « Ryuko » n'est pas ton vrai nom.

-Tu es très observateur, je t'en félicite. Tu es le premier à le découvrir sans mon aide.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment.

-Cool.

-T'es toujours aussi calme ? Parce que c'est un peu déstabilisant.

-Oui, toujours. Une habitude sans doute.

Un habitude qu'il ferait sans savoir ? Un mécanisme de défense peut-être ? Une carapace pour le monde extérieur ?

-Serais-tu amnésique par hasard ?

-Tu ne poses pas la question par hasard.

-Réponds-y quand même.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas répondre ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. On se connaît depuis à peine dix minutes.

-Peut-être, mais tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question principale.

-Et toi tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton vrai nom.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le donnerais.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais.

-Tu as une bonne répartit.

-Toi aussi, bravo.

-Personne ne t'avais jamais tenu tête auparavant ?

-Si, mais pas aussi bien que toi Inconnue.

-J'aime bien ce nom, Estheban.

-Pas de petit surnom affectif ?

-Pourquoi t'en donnerais-je ? Je connais ton nom, c'est déjà ça non ? Et puis, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques minutes. J'ai l'impression d'aller un peu trop vite en besogne avec toi.

-Parler d'un même sujet peut faire dériver à d'autres.

-Ouais, je ne vais pas te contredire là-dessus. Mais je dois te laisser, je vais à mon dernier cours de la journée.

-Moi aussi et j'ai SDC.

-Tiens, serions-nous dans la même classe ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. Peut-être dans le même mélange de classe ?

-Je suis de la classe A.

-Moi aussi. Bon et bien, salutation à toi Inconnue-Camarade.

-Salutation à toi aussi Estheban, répondis-je en lui serrant sa main tendue. Passons une bonne année ensemble.

-Mh.

* * *

><p>Estheban et moi avons parcouru le chemin ensemble jusqu'en salle de classe. J'ai appris qu'il est dans le groupe Idoles et je lui ai aussi demandé de me chanter quelque chose. Alors pour le moment j'attends qu'il choisisse la musique qu'il veut chanter.<p>

-J'ai trouvé.

-Bah, chante.

Tout cela n'a aucun sens

Dès le début de mon existence

Il n'est plus temps de fuir, mais d'attendre la sentence

Qui se souvient des héros

D'un conte dont le scénario

Est prit dans une folie noire

Au revoir

Salut, enchanté

T'ai-je déjà rencontré avant

Au revoir, bonne journée

C'est un plaisir de discuter sans parler

Insanity

Le poids de l'air est une torture

Psychopathy

Une vie dans laquelle on s'oublie

Insanity

Une illusion pour futur

Captivity

La liberté a fui

Insanity

Le poids de l'air est une torture

Psychopathy

Une vie dans laquelle on s'oublie

Insanity

Une illusion pour futur

Cativity

La perversion n'est pas finie

La conclusion durement trouvée

Peu à peu s'est échapée

Les contours des cboses deviennent noirs et floutés

Le jour s'est changé en nuit

L'ombre a éteint les bougies

Dans la folie du désespoir

Au revoir

Salut, enchanté

T'ai-je déjà rencontré avant

Au revoir, bonne journée

C'est un plaisir de discuter sans parler

Insanity

Le poids de lair est une torture

Psychopathy

Une vie dans laquelle on s'oublie

Wow. Juste wow. Il chante magnifiquement bien. Son timbre de voix est clair et féminin tout en restant très masculin. C'est assez difficile d'expliquer ça, mais ce que j'ai dit résume assez bien normalement. Tant pis si je me répète, mais il est juste incroyablement doué. Plus que moi, ça c'est sûr.

-Chante moi quelque chose toi aussi.

Il m'a coupé dans le fil de mes pensées. C'est pas gentil.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas une Idole... En plus je chante fort, faux et aigu.

-C'est pas grave, je veux t'entendre chanter.

-Gamin...

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Tu peux. Bon, prépare-toi au pire.

-D'accord.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je réfléchit à la chanson la moins technique possible. Il y a bien le classique « Au clair de la lune », ou même « Au feu les pompiers », mais il voulait une chanson plus technique je pense. « Mr. Music » des Vocaloid devrait faire l'affaire. Pas trop difficile niveau paroles, mais assez complexe niveau tonalité. _So, let's go _!

Hé Mr. Music, enlace-moi très fort  
>Hé Mr. Music, maintenant, mon coeur se sent un peu lourd<p>

Avec ma passion brûlante enfermée, je ne peux plus avancer désormais  
>Je ne fais rien à part me souvenir de mon passé apparemment super<br>Que j'ai oublié pour poursuivre le bonheur au temps présent

Si, pour une quelconque raison, nous répétions ces jours machinalement  
>Alors même notre instinct commencera à se détériorer<br>La vie est dure, je n'en ai pas besoin, j'en ai assez  
>Peu importe, ce genre de "moi" est tout simplement trop terne<p>

Hé Mr. Music, enlace-moi très fort,  
>Hé Mr. Music, laisse-moi danser<br>S'il te plaît, enveloppe-moi de cette chaleur que tu partages  
>Continue de bouger<p>

J'avais rassemblés mon hésitation et mon dispersement  
>De sorte qu'ils soient enfermés dans mon coeur jusqu'à ce qu'il explose<br>Si, pour une quelconque raison, nous le visons seulement pour satisfaire à notre estime  
>Alors notre espoir va commencer à se dissiper<p>

Je ne perdrais pas espoir  
>Je n'effacerais pas mes espérances<br>Je n'arrêterais pas  
>Je n'abandonnerais jamais de moi-même<p>

Hé Mr. Music, arrête le temps à ce moment  
>Hé Mr. Music, lance nous un sort<br>Montre-moi un rêve aussi doux que le sentiment d'être tombé amoureux  
>Continue d'avancer<p>

Hé Mr. Music, tu me donne un son si frais que cela fait revivre mes jours ennuyeux (Hé Mr. Music)  
>Hé Mr. Music, aller, montre-moi un monde encore plus merveilleux avec ta magie fantastique (Hé Mr. Music)<br>Hé Mr. Music, après tout, nous sommes (Hé Mr. Music) des créatures très fragiles  
>Hé Mr. Music c'est pourquoi nous pleurons tout le temps (Hé Mr. Music)<p>

Hé Mr. Music, enlace-moi très fort  
>Hé Mr. Music, laisse-moi danser<br>S'il te plaît, enveloppe-moi de cette chaleur que tu partages  
>Continue de bouger<p>

Hé Mr. Music arrête le temps à ce moment  
>Hé Mr. Music lance-moi un sort<br>Montre-moi un rêve aussi doux que le sentiment d'être tombé amoureux  
>Continue d'avancer<p>

Enveloppe-moi de cette chaleur que tu partages  
>Continue de bouger<br>"Mr. Music"

Je termine la dernière note le plus doucement possible, histoire de ne pas non-plus me retrouver sans voix plus tard. Je jette un petit coup d'œil à mon auditeur et remarque que son expression n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

-Tu chantes bien.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tout le monde dit ça putain de merde ?!

-Non, je chante mal. Toi tu chantes bien.

-Merci. Mais ne dis pas que tu chantes mal, tu n'es pas une casserole non-plus. Mais pas une diva pour autant. Tu chantes comme la plupart des gens sur Terre, normalement.

-Ah... Tu es bien un des seuls à me dire ça tient... Ca fait plaisir ! Merci Ban-kun.

Suite à ma phrase, il me regarde avec un regard étrange.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Rien. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que l'on m'appelle par un surnom affectif. Pour moi aussi ça fait bizarre.

-J'aime pas ce mot... bougonnai-je.

-Quel mot ?

-« Bizarre », j'aime pas ce mot. Il fait trop... négligé.

-Ah. Quels mots alors ?

-Différent et étrange sont les deux meilleurs synonymes de ce mot. « Bizarre » est une anomalie pour moi. Comme je suis française à la base, c'est encore pire.

-Française ? J'aurais jamais imaginé.

-J'dois le prendre comment ?

-Je sais pas.

Puis les hauts-parleurs se mirent tous à grésiller alors qu'Estheban et moi venions à peine d'entrer en classe.

**-J'aimerais voir les élèves Manoeuvre Estheban et Kazune Ryuko dans mon bureau.**

J'allais proposer à Estheban de faire un détour histoire de faire un peu patienter le vieux, mais ce veux chnoque se remit à parler.

**-Tout de suite et sans détour.**

Mais il lit dans les pensées ou quoi cet hybride de bouffon du Moyen-Âge et de boa en plume ? Je lui avait rien demandé moi ! Bon ben, _go to the _bureau. Putain fait chier... Et mais... Mais qui c'est ce bouffon qui me... !

* * *

><p><strong>Désolé de couper là, mais c'est fait exprès. Maintenant, réponses aux Reviews ! Et ouais, cette fois-ci y en a deux ! Merci les filles, ça fait plaisir ! Mes invités sont aujourd'hui Kuroko Tetsuya (que je nommerais Tetsu), Akashi Seijuro (nommé Sei) et Reborn (pas de surnom affectif, il va me tuer sinon [et il est adulte là pour les connaisseuses]) ! Bonjour à vous messieurs ! Bien, nous commençons avec la Review de :<strong>

_**Sonata Fuling :**_

**Moi : Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu m'ais laissé cette Review ! Vraiment merci ! Alors, pour y répondre...**

**Reborn : Il faut déjà que tu la relises.**

**Moi : C'est ce que je comptais faire à l'instant, tu m'as coupé dans mon élan !**

**Reborn : Pauvre chou.**

**Moi : -marmonne- Même Kyoya est plus marrant que toi...**

**Reborn : Tu as dit quelque chose ? -sourire sadique-**

**Moi : Moi ? Mais non, tu te fais des idées. Donc ! C'est gentil que tu ne trouves pas mon personnage Mary-Sue. Je ne trouvais pas moi non plus. Et puis, ben... Voici l'update !**

_**Zeriame :**_

**Moi : Toi aussi tu aimes « Unravel » alors ? Copine !**

**Tetsu : Tu es étrange Ju-san.**

**Moi : Tu veux un milkshake à la vanille Tetsu ?**

**Tetsu : -acquiesce avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles-**

**Moi : -lui donne 20€- Je crois qu'il y en a assez pour trois là.**

**Tetsu : Merci, c'est très gentil Ju-san.**

**Sei : Je t'accompagne Tetsuya, il ne se passe vraiment rien d'intéressant ici.**

**Moi : Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est tout Sei. Dis-le franchement ça va plus vite.**

**Sei : -m'ignore- Pas que je ne t'aime pas petite sœur...**

**Moi : -marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante- De seulement deux minutes ! **

**Sei : Mais j'ai envie de sortir un peu.**

**Moi : -acquiesce lentement- Ouais. Donc, pour en revenir à cette réponse, la suite la voici ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plût ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tant que Ryuko n'a rien contre toi, elle ne te fera rien. Ou quand elle n'est pas dans ses bons jours (les filles savent de quoi je parle), elle peut devenir vite violente. **

**Bien, je vous laisse là ! À bientôt pour la suite ! Bisous ! Reborn, politesse s'il te plaît.**

**Reborn_ -se réveille de sa 'pause'- Quoi ? C'est déjà fini ? Bon et bien, au revoir mes demoiselles -sourire charmeur-. À la prochaine fois sûrement. -commence à astiquer ses armes-**


End file.
